


Dragon Ball X: The True Lore

by TheCursedGentleman



Category: Dragon Ball, More will be added - Fandom, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Street Fighter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedGentleman/pseuds/TheCursedGentleman
Summary: This is a story that I thought when I heard about Joe Capo tier list and all of his videos, I thought it would be a good idea to turn it into a full story.And yes, it will have it silliness mixed with the seriousness of Dragon Ball.I hope you guys like it





	Dragon Ball X: The True Lore

It was his fight, not Sakura’s, not Ryu’s and definitely not Ken’s.

He finally did it, he, Dan Hibiki, got into the final match of the tournament, against **him**.

The man who killed his father, the man who took everything from him, Sagat.

And while it was true that he had defeated Sagat previously, he discovered the truth about the match, in which Sagat threw the match, had he no honor? Of course he didn’t, or else Go Hibiki would still be alive to see this match.

While mad at the man, he had to bow because at least the great Saikyo master, Dan Hibiki, still had his honor as a master martial artist, doesn’t matter if everyone is better than him, they just had better opportunities and better talent, is not like they trained hard to like he did.

“ Honored to fight you.” Dan said as he bowed, the referee had put the microphone close to him so everyone could hear him.

“ Cannot say the same.” Sagat said back, his voice boomed because of the microphone, everyone watching the match laughed at him.

He was angry, but he relented himself, he was going to show him, his steeled face did give some confusion for those who knew him, as they always saw him with a stupid smile on his face, only his ‘student’ Sakura and Blanka knew why he was acting that way, as he had tell them why he turned into a martial artist.

The next five minutes were hell to Dan, every punch, every kick, even his famous Gadoken was ineffective against Sagat, Dan had to admit, while he was an complete asshole, he was stronger than he thought, and he fought against him.

The other five minutes it was only Sagat torturing Dan as he beat the shit out of the latter while talking about how weak the legacy of Go Hibiki was, talking about how let down was his father right now.

The people laughing at Dan also weren’t helping at all, only some people like Ryu, Sakura and Blanka looked at him with worry, others simply didn’t care about what was happening, finding the battle rather ‘boring’ while others like Ken, were trying to hold their laughter but always would let a chuckle escape every now and then.

‘ Why am I so weak? I trained harder than they did, I did everything they did, I was an student of Gouken, the same who trained Ryu and Ken for God’s sake.’ Dan thought as he tried to stand up, but the pain was too much, he felt into one knee and gasped for air as he also threw up blood because of all that happened in the 10 minutes fight.

Sakura was afraid for her ‘master’, yes, he was a bit stupid and all that, but he shouldn’t be suffering because of it, she was pretty sure that the others must have thrown their fight away just so that they could see the fight of both of them.

“ Are they insane? Do they not know what happened to Dan that made him do everything he tried?” Sakura asked exasperated at Ryu and Blanka, the closests ones to her at the moment, the rest were close as well, the fighters had the privilege to sit there on the V.I.P class.

“ What do you mean by that Sakura? I do know that Dan hates Sagat, but he never told me why.” Ryu said as he tried to remember his past interactions with the Saikyou user.

“ Sagat killed his father in front of him when Dan was a kid.” Sakura said, making Ryu widen his eyes and someone to snort.

Sakura turned to glare at whoever did that, only to look at Sean, Ken’s protégé.

“ Wow, the dude is literally a walking cliché, but he SUCKS! Damn!” Sean said, with and another nodding at his words.

“ He tries very hard okay? Is not like he had a master or anything like that, everything he did was self-taught!” Sakura said being distressed at Sean banter.

“ Your point? You taught yourself by looking at Ryu, dude is literally the weakest of us, and there are people who aren’t even into martial arts Sakura, for Christ’s sake Sakura, look around you, there are singers and cooks, and Cody who punches hurricanes while having his hands BOUNDED, so yeah, being self-taught doesn’t mean much.” Sean said back to her, but before Sakura could say something or Ryu/Ken stop their childish fight, a snap was heard, making Sean roll his eyes.

“ Let’s see how bad Karate Kid is.” Sean said before another snap was heard, but it wasn’t Dan the one screaming in pain.

Sakura, Sean and the others almost did spat whatever they had on their mouths as they saw Sagat broken arm and a furious Dan Hibiki with a smug smile on his face while a dark aura was surrounding him.

“ Oi oi! Is that really it?” Ken asked as he recognized the aura from the time in which Dark Ryu was unleashed on the world and from every time they fought Akuma.

“ Tell me Sagat, since you saw my father’s face before he died, could you tell me how it looked like?” Dark Dan asked with a dark smile on his face, before he unleashed his own beatdown on Sagat, the speed of his punches were getting so high that his arms looked like they turned into literal smoke as Sagat was having his head go into three hundred different position in just seconds.

“ Do you want to see my Gadouken, Sagat?” Dan asked as he formed a dark ball on his right hand.

Some of the warriors were threatened by the chi attack, but not Sean.

“ Come on guys, it may be the dark hadou, but nothing says that he knows how to use it.” Sean said, and while most of them were still afraid, remembering their experiences with Akuma, but they were able to keep a fake bravado, some of them were just confident that they would be able to take Dan, Hadou enhanced or not.

Dan only put his hand on Sagat face and smiled.

“ Gadouken.” Suddenly the energy gathered on his hand was unleashed like a laser beam, destroying everything in his path, smoke rising from his attack, but when it died down, it seemed that Sagat was dead, no chance to survive, the top half of his body was destroyed, the rest was transformed into the skeleton, he heat from his laser was enough to destroy all the skin, Dan suddenly began to float and used it to go into the next fighters.

“ He is coming into us!” Ken shouted to Ryu as he assumed a fighting position to at least fend off Dan.

But right before Dan could do something, a cough was heard, and a ominous energy, almost transcendentally stronger than Dan’s new founded strength could be sensed from around the planet.

“ Ran, ris rhat you?” A dog asked him as he walked close to Dark Dan, who for once, was without the smug smile on his face and was looking at said dog weirdly.

The Dog itself was weird, it could walk on his two paws and had clothing that would make one think about the Egyptian gods.

“ That is, the God Of Destruction!” Menat, a fortune teller, apprentice of Rose, said as she recognized the clothes and the strength of the supposed legend.

“Res, rit ris ri, rhe rod of restruction, he he he he, rut ry riends call me Scooby.” The GoD told Menat as he introduced himself, before a man with even more power than the GoD appeared, he had brown hair, green shirt and black pants.

“ Like, Dan seems to forget who he really is!” He said as he disappeared and appeared from everyone vision and last thing that Dark Dan saw was the man’s hand on his forehead.

“ Rhaggy, rhy? Ri rad rhis runder rontrol.” Scooby muttered to his master.

“ Like, Dan is still one of my strongest mans, **he** must have done something to him.” Shaggy told Scooby, who nodded looking at him.

“ Um… Hello? What are you two doing with Dan?” Sakura asked as she saw Shaggy and Scooby picking Dan, with Scooby opening a portal to the other worlds.

“ Like, long story short, we have to compete in a tournament so our sector of the multiverse isn’t instantly erased by the thirsty watermelon, who can like, blink and kill us all.” Shaggy told Sakura.

“ And like, we need to get going now, so join us or get off.” Shaggy told her while entering the portal, to which Blanka and Sakura entered.

“ Goddamit Sakura!” Karin shouted as she ran to get her friend, also getting into the portal, with Ibuki also following, then Ryu, but before anyone else could try and do something else, it closed right on front of their eyes.

“ Where… Where did they go?!” Ken asked worried for Ryu and the rest as he tried to understand how their worlds were literally thrown away in just 1 hour tops.

“ I can answer your question.” A blue skinned woman said as she appeared to them, she had clothes that matched with Scooby’s, indicating that she worked with the GoD.

“ You are a God of Destruction as well?” Bison asked curiously to her, the power they exhibited should be his to control!

“ Of course not, I am what you call it ‘Angel’, so, you want to meet the truth about Dan and what we are able to do so, no?” The angel asked them, who all nodded, curiosity killed the cat, this was still truth even now.

“ Okay then, follow me.” She said opening a portal, they could be useful, even if it was to be serving as lunch for them, she giggled at her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment.


End file.
